Josiah Beard
The parents of Josiah Beard Josiah Beard was born in 1839 in Adair County, Kentucky. He married on 11 December 1866 in Taylor County, Kentucky; the bride was Sarah Jane "Sallie" Mann, the daughter of John Berry and Sarah Elizabeth White Mann. Josiah was afflicted by severe arthritis, probably rheumatoid arthritis. On the 1870 census, this wa noted on the census form. He and Sarah lived with his widowed mother and had a two year old son. Josiah only lived to the age of 38, as he died in Taylor County of "inflammatory arthritis" on 23 December 1877. We do not know a burial site. Two years later, Sarah Mann Beard married Willis Green Herron. She died on 24 March 1937 and was buried at the Stoner Creek Cemetery in Taylor County, Kentucky. On the 1880 census, Josiah and Sarah's son was listed with his grandmother, living in the home of James Mason Beard, Josiah's brother, in Taylor County. We do not know if he was a visitor during the census taking, or if he was raised by his paternal grandmother. The only child of Josiah and Sarah Jane Mann Beard was: : 1. Robert Joseph Beard was born on 27 March 1868 in Campbellsville, Taylor County, Kentucky. At the age of twelve in 1880, he was living or visiting in his paternal grandmother and uncle's home. His father had died in 1877 and his mother remarried in 1879. We do not know if he was raised by his grandmother or if he stayed with his mother. On 1 January 1891, he married Martha Lou Rakes at her parents' home in Campbellsville. Martha Lou was the daughter of James Monroe and Letha Frances Herron Rakes. She was born in Merrimac, Taylor County, Kentucky on 22 May 1875. After 1896, Robert and Martha moved to Tallula, Menard County, Illinois, where they were listed in 1900 with three children. In 1910 they lived at Miller, in LaSalle County, Illinois. In 1920, Robert and "Lou" lived back in Kentucky, in Mannsville, Taylor County. They were still in Mannsville on the 1930 census. Robert Joseph Beard died on 22 June 1950 in Taylor County. He was laid to rest at Jones Chapel Cemetery in Taylor County. Martha Lou Rakes Beard died on 24 Jul6 1964. She was also buried at Jones Chapel, under a beautiful double stone with Robert. :: 2. Maud Beard was born in December 1891 in Taylor County, Kentucky. She married on 18 March 1909 in Taylor County to William Green "Willie" Farmer, the son of Thomas Jefferson Farmer and Mary Ann Belton. William was born 7 April 1889 in Campbellsville, Taylor County. Maud Beard Farmer soon died, probably from complications from the birth of their daughter Nellie in 1910. On the 1910 census, the baby was with her maternal grandparents, Robert and Lou Beard, in their home in LaSalle County, Illinois. William Green Farmer was listed in the home of a Gumm family in Edgar County, Illinois as a hired hand. He married again, to Georgia Ann Gilpin, had five children with her and he died in September 1966 in Orange County, Florida. In 1920, William and Georgia were newlyweds in Marseilles, LaSalle County, Illinois; in 1930 they had five children and lived in Louisville, Jefferson County, Kentucky. We have no burial place for Maud, nor any further information about Nellie, who was not with her father or her grandparents in 1920. ::: 3. Nellie Farmer '''was born in 1910 in Taylor County, Kentucky. Her mother died at or right after her birth and on the 1910 census at age six months, Nellie was listed with her maternal grandparents in LaSalle County, Illinois. We find no further records of Nellie. :: 2. Bertha Ellen Beard, born on 22 February 1894 in Taylor County, Kentucky, married there on 2 January 1913 to Oscar Bennett Bass. He was born in Taylor County on 19 August 1884, the son of Josiah and Mary E. Bass. Oscar filled out his draft card for World War I in Taylor County, Kentucky, when he was 34. He farmed in Mannsville and listed Bertha Ellen Bass as his nearest kin. Oscar and Bertha lived in Mannsville, Taylor County, Kentucky in 1920 with their two young children and by 1923, they moved to Illinois. They were listed living on Washington Street in Marseilles, LaSalle County, Illinois in 1930 with three children. At age 57, Oscar registered for the World War II draft in LaSalle County. He worked for the National Biscuit Company there. Bertha Ellen Beard Bass died on 11 January 1961 in Illinois; Oscar passed away in January 1965. They are both at rest at Riverview Cemetery in LaSalle County, Illinois. They had three known children: ::: '''3. Dortha or Dorothy Bass '''was born about 1915 in Kentucky. No further information is known. ::: '''3. Robert Vernon Bass '''was born on 6 February 1918 in Taylor County, Kentucky. He died in 1976 and is buried at Riverview Cemetery in LaSalle County, Illinois. ::: '''3. Evelyn Bass '''was born about 1923 in Illinois. No further information is known. :: 2. Joseph M. Beard was born in February 1896 in Taylor County, Kentucky. He died before 1910, probably in Illinois. No burial place has been found. :: 2. Velma J. Belle Beard was born on 17 December 1900 in Taylor County, Kentucky. She married on 13 December 1917 to Willis Herbert Gabehart, the son of Elbridge Lawrence and Myrtie Lou Noel Gabehart. Called Herbert, he was born on 18 September 1896 in Merrimac, Taylor County, Kentucky. Right after he married, he filed his draft card in Taylor County. He lived at Mannsville and was employed by Dave Rhodes. He listed his nearest relative as Velma J. Gabeheart. In 1920, Herbert and Velma lived at Mannsville with their small daughter. In about 1925, they moved to Marseilles, LaSalle County, Illinois; in 1930 they were listed there on the census with their five children. In 1942 on his draft card, he listed residence in Ottawa, LaSalle County, Illinois, where he worked for Natural Gas Pipeline Co of America. Herbert died in Illinois in 1965; he was buried at the Braceville-Gardner Cemetery in Grundy County, Illinois. His stone says Herbert W. Gabehart, 1896-1965. Velma Beard Gabehart died in Texarkana, Bowie County, Texas on 1 June 1993. She was buried at the Chapelwood Cemetery in Bowie County, although her name is also on the stone in Grundy County, Illinois. They had five children: ::: '''3. Wilma Louise Gabehart '''was born on 24 January 1919 in Taylor County, Kentucky. She married Harold E. Totel on 22 October 1937 in Festus, Jefferson County, Missouri. He was the son of Samuel and Ann Totel, and he was born 22 March 1916 in Florida. He died on 13 January 1978 in Lakeland, Polk County, Florida. Wilma passed away on 9 August 2005 in Auburndale, Polk County, Florida. They are at rest at Oak Hill Burial Park in Lakeland, Polk County, Florida. They had one daughter, Marlene. ::: '''3. Herbaline Gabehart '''was born 31 January 1922 in Taylor County, Kentucky. ::: 3. Esther Julie Gabehart was born 23 December 1923 in Illinois or Kentucky. She is said to have married a Harmon. She died 14 February 1982 in San Bernardino, California. ::: 3. Kenneth Eldon Gabehart was born on 2 April 1926 in Illinois. He served in the military, starting date of 3 September 1943, and was buried at Riverside National Cemetery in Riverside, California. ::: '''3. Phyllis Gabehart '''was born about 1928 in Illinois. No further information is known. :: 2. Grace Lou Beard was born on 26 March 1906 in Kentucky. She married between 1923 and 1924, to Otto Cave, the son of Eugene and Malissa J. Gabehart Cave. Otto was born on 4 June 1902 in Kentucky. In 1930 they were living in Marseilles, LaSalle County, Illinois with three young daughters. Grace died on 30 September 1985 in New Port Richey, Pasco County, Florida. She was buried at the Riverview Cemetery in Marseilles, LaSalle County, Illinois. Otto died on 20 June 1991, also in New Port Richey, Florida, and was buried beside Grace Beard Cave at Riverview Cemetery in Illinois. Their three daughters are: ::: '''3. Neva E. Cave ::: 3. Shelley Cave ::: 3. Audrey Cave ::